Silenced, Awakened, Betrayed and Enslaved
by TripleMelody
Summary: A collection of poems and one-shots written from Bakura Ryou's point of view, showing his character development throughout the series. He was lonely, and then he met the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and his whole life was forever changed. Please R&R!
1. I Don't Belong

**Hi everyone! This is a poem that I wrote from the viewpoint of Bakura Ryou. Hope it's okay.**

**This poem is dedicated to millenniumthief, one of the best (and my favourite) writers when it comes to Bakura Ryou and Yami Bakura fanfiction. If you haven't read her stories before, I highly recommend you do, along with Unique Art's and Niilan's, they are all absolutely amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters.  
**

Alone in a world where everyone has a place;  
I don't belong.

Forgotten, unnoticed,  
by those around me;  
Where have they all gone?

Loved by none, liked by few,  
I am forsaken.  
I am unsure of my future,  
one that may not even exist.

Time has passed.  
I'm more alone than ever,  
but it's changed now.

I'm still isolated, still invisible,  
but now I have _him._

The other half of my soul, the part I believe I was missing.  
Am I whole?

With deadened senses, I watched him emerge,  
heard him speak,  
I felt again.

Slowly he helped me truly wake up.  
Gradually, hesitantly, I began to trust.  
I was afraid to.  
He told me he wasn't like the others.  
He assured me that he would stay by my side.

I believed him.

I was a fool.

He spoke a twisted truth.  
He wasn't like the others.  
He was worse.

Because they never pretended to care;  
He did.

Because they didn't know me;  
He knew everything: my secrets, fears, hopes and dreams.

They ignored me;  
He tortured me with his company.

He has plans.  
They don't involve me, but he needs me.  
He's told me this many times, in varying tones, that all carry the same message:  
_I don't care about you. No one cares about you. You will do what I tell you, or else.  
You are everything you have ever thought about yourself - weak, unworthy, unwanted - and more._

No one can save me.  
No one is listening.  
No one cares.  
I am in agony.

**Hope you liked it. I am hoping to write a series of poems showing the character development of Bakura. Please let me know if you would like to read future poems (not all of them will be this angst-y). Thank you so much to everyone who has read this poem! Please review if you can, I would love to hear your thoughts, any suggestions or requests for future poems. Just a warning, though: It may be a while before I post another poem/chapter since I'm busy with school work, and I usually need inspiration to write.**

**Thanks everyone!**


	2. My Fault

_Renewed, only to fall again. Why is this happening to me? There is no satisfactory answer to this constantly repeated question of mine . . . _

For a while, I didn't try to stop him from taking over, from doing whatever he wanted.  
I was too scared and confused.

But then, after a month or so, he decided to provide me with a mental slideshow of what "I" had done.  
I was forced to watch the murders, people vanishing into the shadows, senseless acts of violence and crime.

For a split second, after he had finished, I hated myself.  
Then, that hatred was transferred to him.  
I had thought that I'd woken up before, with his help.  
But now that moment seemed incredibly dull in comparison.

Now my eyes were truly opened.  
And with that, came a rush of emotions,  
ones that I'd tried to seal away before.  
Passionate anger,  
terrible, overwhelming, consuming grief,  
and sadness,  
and so many others.  
But above all, an emotion that had once been the most dominant in my life: love.  
The love for my beloved mother and sweet little sister, both gone.  
The strained love for my father, who had abandoned me in my time of need.  
My love for dueling and so many other things.

With this love came a fierce desire to protect others from the one sharing my body.  
I knew what I must do.

---------------------------

It wasn't enough.  
_I _wasn't enough.  
I fought with all the strength I possessed,  
but I still failed.

When I was pinned to the floor, he began to laugh.  
He tortured me with more memories of the evil he had committed - that I had allowed to happen.  
The previously raging wildfire,  
which was my anger, my determination, my fighting spirit,  
became a flickering flame;  
my emotions changed to ones of despair and desperation.

The words came out of my mouth, in unison with his:  
"_This is all my fault."  
__**"This is all your fault."**_

There was a moment of silence and then he grinned.  
"Well, it looks like this will be easier than I thought".  
I closed my eyes and fought back tears,  
knowing that things were only going to get worse from here on out.

No one can hear me apologizing.  
No one is listening.  
No one will acknowledge me.  
No one will be warned.  
I am alone once more.

_Hi everyone! Hope you liked this chapter (it was more like a one-shot than a poem, so I hope that's okay). Thank you so much to: __millenniumthief__, Unique Art, andrew coad, rowan5255, and AirGirl Phantom for reviewing the last chapter. I am so happy and relieved that you like it and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you do!!_

_I'll try and write more soon. Thank again everyone!_


	3. My Choice

I'm not weak.

_Yes, you are._

Get out of my head!

_Who's going to make me, Kura?_

Don't call me that!

_Why? Because __**she**__ used to call you that?_

. . . how did you know that? I thought -

_-that your memories were hidden? That they were safe, that they were protected from __**me**__? You can't keep anything from me._

Wait . . . does that mean?

_Yes._

You wouldn't, you can't.

_You know I would. You know I can. And you already know that I will do whatever I want._

Don't -

_You know you can't stop me._

. . .

_So, what's it going to be?_

Fine. I'll let you have full control without any resistance or struggle. Just don't hurt them. Please.

_I won't hurt your little friends, but I can't promise that no harm will be inflicted tonight._

. . . but . . .

_Let me make this simple for you. Innocent people will suffer, regardless, that much has already been decided. But here's where you come in. You can choose who will be sacrificed to the Shadows to increase my strength. Will it be one, or maybe all, of your friends? Or will you decide to spare their lives at the cost of others'? Either way, Hikari . . . _

You can't honestly expect me to - I mean, how could I - Isn't there some other way for you to -

_If you don't choose, then I will. And I think you know who I'll choose._

Fine. You win. Just keep my friends out of this.

_I __**always**__ win. Remember that. It'll save you a great deal of pain and suffering, Kura._

_---------------_

__

Please know that I'm sorry,  
that I regret all that's happening,  
more than words can ever express.

Please know that I'm trying my hardest,  
but sometimes I give in;  
I have to.

Please know that I hate myself,  
more than you, and most people,  
could even begin to imagine.

Please know how much pain  
I'm experiencing, on a daily basis,  
fighting against him,  
for my freedom,  
for **you**.

Please know that I **will **free you,  
that I **will** bring you back from the Shadows.  
I **will** not let him win.

No matter what he might say, think or do.

I promise.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, and those who have read this chapter. I am so grateful for your support and kind words :)

I hope this chapter turned out alright. Just in case anyone was confused, this fanfic will be composed of poems and one-shots (instead of only poems, which was my original plan). I hope everyone's okay with that. I love writing poetry, but I also really enjoy writing in one-shot form, it's a lot of fun.

Thanks again for reading! If you can, please review, I always love hearing your thoughts, opinions, or any suggestions.

Until next time, Melody.


	4. Haven of Isolation

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters (unfortunately).

Was he free?  
At the moment,  
he didn't care.  
For the time being,  
he just wanted to,  
simply,  
live.

Could he?

He didn't want to know the answer to that question.  
He wasn't looking for it.

He already knew it.

And so did **he**.

But, for now, he could pretend.

He was in his safe place,  
in the closest thing  
that there was to heaven,  
here on earth.

He was at school,  
in class,  
surrounded by others,  
going about their daily lives.

Not noticing him,  
not caring about him,  
unknowingly providing  
a few hours of peace  
for him (from **him**).

The freak, as some called him.  
The weakling,  
the loser,  
the shy kid,  
the quiet one,  
the pale one.

The one with no friends,  
the one with no self-confidence,  
the one who longed for human contact,  
the one who lived in fear,  
the one who feared for those around him.

The one who was smarter than he seemed,  
the one who was friendlier than he seemed,  
the one who could be athletic,  
the one who was always last,  
the one who could talk,  
if anybody ever bothered to try.

The one who wore the long-sleeved shirt,  
in the sweltering heat  
of summer,  
because of the scars he bore.

For them.  
For those who didn't even care enough:  
to ask him why,  
to ignore the fact that he looked different,  
to forget that he dressed differently,  
to simply accept him,  
for who he was.

For them, he took the pain,  
for them, he took their place,  
and for them, he cried every night.  
Silently,  
in pain,  
in terror,  
in wonder,  
in isolation,  
in various forms of agony.

And they didn't even care.

It was all for them.

_I'm now allowing anonymous reviews, since apparently a lot of people have been reading this story. I'm really shocked, but grateful to all readers out there. This is the most hits and visitors I've ever had for any of my fanfics. You guys are so wonderful. And thank you to millenniumthief for the advice she gave me :) Also, thank you to Niilan, Unique Art and millenniumthief for the reviews you have written. I can't properly express how much they mean to me._

_Hope you liked this one-shot/poem (sort of a mix of both)! Thank you for reading, and if you can, please review!_

_Wow, two one-shots and a new chapter all in one day! This is a record for me! :)_

_Thanks everyone! ~Melody_


	5. Letting Go: Unleashing of Rage

_Sorry for the long wait everyone! Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! Thank you to: **millenniumthief x 4, Unique Art x 3, andrew coad x 2, rowan5255 x 2, AirGirl Phantom, Niilan x 2 and Asiera.**_

_The reason I haven't been writing in a while is for three reasons: I've been swamped with homework since I was away for three weeks on holiday, I've been really sad lately, and I've been really angry, which is finally starting to die down now. But since music and writing are the best things in times like this (for me), I figured I might as well channel my sadness and anger into a story. And what better one, then S.A.B.E. ? After all, those are two emotions that Bakura would be very well acquainted with. _

_Special thanks goes out to **millenniumthi****ef**. Thanks for always being so kind, helpful, and a really good friend on here. You're the best._

_Anyways, sorry for my little rant. I hope you enjoy this latest installment! This chapter takes place during Duelist Kingdom, when Yami Bakura first duels Yami Yugi. If you want to watch it on YouTube, it's episode 13. If you just want to read a recap for the episode, you can look that episode up on this website (it has all the episode summaries for all 5 seasons, along with comparisons between the Japanese and English anime): h t t p : / / w w w . y u - j y o . n e t / With out the spaces :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of its characters, such as Bakura Ryou or Yami Bakura. **

**Chapter 5: Letting Go/Unleashing of Rage**

That's it.

I can't do this anymore.

It ends now.

You will not control me any longer.

I will not allow it.

I own my body.

You may share my physical appearance, but that is where our similarities end.

This is the end.

I'm coming back.

And there's not a damn thing you can do about it, understand me?

_You dare to defy me, weakling?_

_You are nothing without me._

_Remember those mortals who you hated? The ones who would insult you, the ones who would hurt you, the ones who made your life a living hell?_

_If I leave, who will protect you, little one?_

_Nobody._

_And you know it._

Shut up!

You are not my protector, and you never have been!

You are killing me every day, and you have been since I received that cursed ring.

_Ever thought you deserved what's happened to you? Just take a look at your friends now. Their defenseless, lifeless, soulless bodies. It's your fault, hikari. They trusted you, and look where that got them? Nowhere, except a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm. And take a look at your supposed "friend", Yugi. He knows this is a Shadow Game, and he's willing to sacrifice you to the Shadows. He hasn't done a thing to try and help you. _

He's trying to save Joey, Tristan and Téa! He doesn't understand what's going on! And it **isn't** my fault! It's **yours**, you monster! _**I**_ didn't send us here, _**I**_ didn't transfer their souls into Duel Monster cards. And _**I'm **_not the one who's trying to send them to the Shadow Realm. **You are!**

_You will pay for your pathetic defiance, host. Maybe once I've delivered your punishment, you'll think twice next time you - oh! Well, it looks like the solution to both of our problems has just been revealed._

What are you talking about, you psychopath?

_Take a look at the card I just drew, weak one. It just so happens to be your favourite card._

What's your point?

_Come now, hikari. Surely even __**you**__ aren't that naïve. The Change of Heart is __**your **__favourite card. Your little friends' souls are all trapped inside __**their**__ favourite cards. You must know what my next move will be._

**No! **I won't! I won't let you!

_So you're __**not **__as oblivious as you seem to be. Good. That will save me having to explain it. Well, Kura, it's certainly been an interesting experience sharing a body with you, but I think that it's time for you to go join your friends, don't you? Actually, this worked out even more perfectly than I could ever have expected. You and those annoying mortals will be silenced forever, I get full control of your body, __**and**__ I get to watch you be the downfall of your beloved friends. I wonder who I should make you take control of? Yugi? That would certainly be a fun sight, especially for his Yami. Or should it be Téa, Miss Friendship Forever idiot. Or shall I make Joey or Tristan attack the other, their best friend? Hmm, so many choices, so little time . . . Do me a favour and savour your last few moments in silence so I can think._

_**I'm**_ the naïve one? _**I'm**_ the oblivious one? Please. I'm going to enjoy this. You completely missed out on this one. Go ahead. Go ahead and just try out this little plan of yours. I **dare** you.

_What did I just tell you? Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. You will be gone in a few minutes, anyways. And please, light, if you really thought poorly worded reverse psychology was going to work on __**me**__, you are even more of an idiot than I thought you were. Well, this is it. Farewell, Kura._

---------

Third Person Point of View

---------

Yami Bakura, with a triumphant smirk on his face, slammed a card down onto the playing field, and then turned his eyes to look at his opponent, Yami Yugi. "Now I activate the spell card, A Change of Heart! With this card, I will take control of one of your monsters, and win this duel, once and for all. It's all over for you."

As he spoke, a figure rose up from the card. The figure wore a white robe, with half of a beautiful, white, angel wing sticking out on one side, and on the other side, which was cloaked in darkness, a jagged, black, devil wing protruded from his back. The face of the figure was Bakura.

His friends, who were on the field, also, as Duel Monsters, reacted in shock and cried out to their friend. Bakura gave the smallest of smiles, and, with a determined look on his face, he swiftly dashed over to one of Yami Bakura's monsters, and merged with it. Everyone looked on in surprise. Then, Bakura spoke. "Yugi, I don't know how long I can hold on for, so you must act now! You have to attack me and win the duel, so you and the others can go free! Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." He waited, but when Yugi, whose face was twisted in pain, did nothing, he shouted at him. "YUGI! Forget about me and save the others! You have to!" He held his arms wide out, to show that he was wide open for attack. "Yugi, just imagine that I'm your enemy and attack before it's too late. Hurry! This is the only way for you and everyone else to get out of here safely. Both of us-" at this, Bakura pointed behind him, at his frozen Yami. "-will be sent to the Shadow Realm. That's where he belongs. He can't do anymore harm from there."

Yugi just shook his head desperately, and then, he spoke softly. "Bakura, you're my friend. You are and always will be our friend." Bakura looked taken aback, but Yugi continued on. "You say _he_'ll be gone, but that means you will be, too. How can I live with myself, knowing that I condemned a friend to a fate worse than death? Could you live with that, Bakura? Could you?" Bakura was torn. He shook his head, his eyes filled with the same desperation that Yugi felt. "Yugi, that's not important now. If you don't attack me, we're all doomed! This way, it's just me and him. It's better that way, don't you understand that, Yugi? And how am _**I**_ supposed to live with myself if _**all**_ of you are sent away? Could you live with that, Yugi? Could you?"

Yugi and Bakura just stared at each other, unable to speak, unable to think, unable to move. The two opposing Yami's turned their attention from their hikari's to each other, their stares becoming vicious glares. Then, suddenly, Yami Yugi smiled. "I've got it!" He declared, a victorious tone in his voice. Everyone turned to stare at him. Yami Yugi took hold of his puzzle, which lighted up, and an eye appeared on his forehead as he spoke: "With the power of my Millennium Puzzle, I will return Bakura to his rightful body!" A flash appeared, and both Bakura and the Ring's spirit vanished for a moment. Then, abruptly, the light faded out, and Bakura was sitting across from Yami Yugi, looking completely dazed and confused. Everyone turned their attention to the monster that Bakura had previously been, just in time to see an enraged Yami Bakura reappear. "You will all pay for this. Especially you, my host!" Bakura glared back at him, a pure look of hatred and anger, mixed in with triumph and satisfaction. Bakura then turned his gaze to Yugi. "Yugi! Attack now!" Yugi nodded, and a fierce look entered his eyes as he stared straight at the spirit. He raised his staff and, pointing it directly at Bakura's tormentor - and the one who had enslaved and betrayed him - he called out his attack. Everyone watched anxiously, and then they cheered when the spirit disappeared, and the scenery of the forest returned around them. They all breathed a sigh of intense relief.

It was over now.

Or so they thought.

-----------------

Sorry if some parts were confusing. I hope it turned out okay!

Thanks for taking the time to read this! If you have any free time, please review and let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you!

Also, if anyone has any requests, please ask, and I'll do my best to try and incorporate them into future chapters.

Thanks everyone!

~Melody


End file.
